wiki_my_little_pony_every_ponyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Equestria Friends
Fan fic de Giuliannarainbowdash no copiar,editar sin permiso y mas...... Personajes princesas: SanRainbow,Mmare,Desetllo y Princesa icelie. villanos/as PinkamenaDeLarge y Sombra Oscura. principales Twilight Dash,''Sparkle Night y Sweetie Dash,''Cream Cookie,Rarity pie ,Shadow Hunter, Wegg y Angela. describelo historia foto cutie mark y demas como talento porque... la magia fusionada yo y quien sorteo para el 17 a las 6. En el sorteo salio Shadow Hunter. magia superpoderosa todos los principales: Twilight Dash,Sparkle Night,Sweetie Dash,Cream Cookie,Rarity Pie,Shadow Hunter y Wegg. equipos de fusion 2 y uno atrapa al villano Twilight Dash y Shadow Hunter. Cream Cookie y Rarity pie.Wegg y Sparkle Night. Y Sweetie dash distraccion. fondo o personajes secundarios: Apple Dashie, Butterfly Tender,Scooty Dash,fires, Cloudchaser y fluttleuertler. espia de los villanos Dinky doo,Tennesed y Musa. robar las coronas de los principales Sheiley,Rockaid,Ignos y Sunset shimmer. Ancestros Twilight Dash,Star dancer,Princesa Humilck,Goku y Venrus Fast. Historia En el tren.. Cream Cookie:¡Yujuuuuu! Twilight Dash:Si somos amigos hay que trabajar en equipo. Sweetie Dash: Lo que tu digas. Al llegar Cloudchaster pasa volando.. Cloudchaster: ¡Hola! ¿que es eso tan brillante? Butterfly Tender escucha Butterfly Tender : Son los elementos de la armonia. PinkamenaDeLarge:Esto es perfecto para nuestro plan ¿no Sombra oscura? Sombra Oscura:¿si pero como lo hacemos? Sunset Shimmer: Yo me encargo con mi grupo de espias. Villanas: Ok pero si fallan nada quedara de ustedes Sunset Shimmer: Hecho. Espias: Lo haremos cuando duerman muajajaja Se ocultan en las sombras.. Los mane 8 fueron a sus habitaciones.. Wegg:Hasta mañana Pero no los escucho sino gritos Wegg: ¿Que pasa? Sparkle Night: ¡Detente ladron! se chocaron entre si ¡pumm! Villanos:muajaja creian que nos iban a detener y se metieron al portal justo adelante aparecieron los ancestros .. Ancestros: ¿Que pasa aqui? Ventus Fast: Esto es imprudente ¡son los elementos de la armonia no noñerias entiendadan eso. Cuando ventus hablaba ¡sunset tiro un hechizo! Princesa Humilck: Cuidado¡¡¡ uso su magia para ayudarlo Rockaid: Jajaja que amistad Aparecio Musa... Musa: Que tal hermana Sparkle Night? Sparkle Night:Cuidaddo¡¡¡¡ Musa fue capturada por los villanos PinkamenaDeLarge: Mmm unete a nuestro plan . La oscuridad iba a Musa haciendola nightmaremoon.. Sanrainbow la princesa intento hacer un arcoiris en ella pero era demasiado tarde...+ Musa: Insolentes mane 8 y princesas nada mas buajaja. Shadow Hunter: Has algo que esperas Sparkle Night? Sparkle Night dio un paso adelante y ocurrio su fusion Sparkle We¡¡¡¡ Sparkle We : Habre los ojos tu no eres malvada. Sheiley: Ella esta con nosotros jejeje. Twilight Dash : Loa elementos los han escondido pero no es que no halla probabilidad de encontrarlos. La fusion es temporal.. Wegg: Cierto nosotros somos los elemntos . Retomando A los mane 8... Star Dancer: Puede que parezca chica pero soy un ancestro TD eres ancestro tendrias que ser responsable. Twilight Dash: Yo puede que sea ancestro pero aunque sea alicornio no soy princesa porque ustedes no quieren. Princesa Angela: Tranquila dandole un golpezito en la espalda no importa como o que seas eres nuestra amiga. Shadow Hunter: Eso es cierto. Rarity Pie: Señalando a un publico ... a ellos no les importa lo ves y ami tambien. Publico:Siiiiiiiiiii eres the best y tus compi. Apple Dashie:Ciertoooooo Las princesas los hechan... Princesa Mmare:Uff ese era el ultimo. Princesa Destello: Bien ahoran tendran que emprender viaje a otro mundo extraña y desconocido que Twilight Sparkle lo salvo. Sweetie Dash : Que haremos que¡¡¡¡¡¡?????????? Colgados espiando... Tennesed: Esto es perfecto no compis? Dinky blue durmiendo... Dinky blue: Que ? a si cierto. Princesa icelie: Tendran que irse buena vallan. Entraron al portal vueltas y vueltas... Cream Cookie: Es aqui? mareado. Sparkle Night: Creo que si pero no te caigas arriba mio. Shadow Hunter: Porque estan tan raros???. Eran humanos hibridos¡¡¡¡¡ Twilight Dash: que soy??? Rarity pie: Arreglando lalala. Twilight Dash: como haces magia? Rarity pie: Que esto que no sabes levitar. Entran a un extraño salon. escuela Fluttleuertler: corriendo... la clase va a comenzar hay fiu llegue. Sunset Shimmer :Llegaron delen o los llevare a la direccion. Wegg: Noooooo ni loco. Sunset Shimmer:Llevalo agente 453.Musa Musa: Siii malvada voz. Sparkle Night : Esto me suena familiar. Princesa Sanrainbow: Se hacen los vivos no? llamare a sus padres. Twilight Dash: No tenemos aca. Retomando la inesperada llegada. Princesa Sanrainbow: Como que no tienen padres como vienen entonces. Sunset shimmer : Son Wegg,Twilight Dash,Cream cookie,Sparkle Night,Sweetie Dash ,Shadow Hunter,Rarity Pie y Angela. Princesa Destello: Llevenlos a direccion y llamen. A continuacion lo mas conocido que encontraron fue Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow dash... Pero no eran... Sunset Shimmer: Ven Apple Dashie llevalos a masmorras buajaja. Twilight Dash : nooo¡¡¡¡ impostores la magia los llevara a su fin Sweetie Dash: Si primera vez que tienes razon TD. Pero dijo una historia Fireshot... Fireshot: No continueis o la maldicion caira en ustedes en mi ya callo la maldicion del sol oscuro yo tenia el deber de proteger equestria pero El Sol e lo impedio. Ignos: Calla y llevalos o veras. Angela: No tienes derecho de mandonearlo. Shadow Hunter si cierto El viento soplaba hasta que Aparecio en el acto Twilight Hunter... La fusion ocurrio..........¡¡¡ Twilight Hunter: Donde se encuentra Sunset shimmer y su equipo los hermanos de ventus y la hermana de sparkle night ellos eran buenos pero todo es su culpa. Sunset Shimmer: Jeje an adivinado pero si quieren recuperar esto aganlo. Sunset se fusiono con los elementos de la armonia. Ignos ,Rockaid y Tennessed : Renunciamos bueno se van a las masmorras Sunset era un demonio y los heroes y los demas enserrados. Sunset Shimmer:Que ven ahora princesitas Princesa Destello: Maldad eso veo no eres alumna nº1 Princesa Icelia: Esto es peor que una fuerte nevada En los calabozos ... Wegg: Es imposible salir. Rockaid:Ya casi Lo estaba rompiendo pero se regenero... Ignos: Como estubismos tan ciegos Sparkle Night: Que habra pasasdo con mi hermana Angela:Tranquila ella esta bien pero dominada por esas malignas fuerzas Sweetie Dash: Hay que escapar Rarity Pie: Como? Twilight Dash: Las fusiones el poder oculto¡ Cream Cookie: Si cierto Entonces ocurrieron las fusiones..... Twilight Dash y Shadow Hunter,Cream Cookie y Rarity pie,Wegg y Sparkle Night, Y Sweetie dash y Angela Distraccion... Sweetie Dash: Por aqui Musa Sweetie Dhas susurrando a Angela:Hora¡ Musa: Buajaja que insolentes?! Sweetie Dash : Ahora Angela: Hecho La magia de angela se fue a Sweetie dash .... Super Sweetie Dash:Arcoiris es el labor habre los ojos y ve el resplandor. Musa: Noooo Cream Pie : Vamos? We Night: Esperen! Twilight Hunter: Haganle caso! Sparkle Night: Estas bien Musa? Musa restableciendose.... Musa: Estoy bien y gracias a todos. Todos: No era nada. Cream Cookie: La revisaba ed cabeza blabla Parece tener algo de maldad pero eso se le hira con sonrrisas y demas. Twilight Hunter: Vamos chicos! Wee Sparks: Bueno musa quedate aca protegida. Sweetie dash: Dejeme ayudar hizo un campo de fuerza Todos: Sunsset Shimmer detente ya!!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Gracias a ustedes no tengo secuases Sheiley es alguien buena verda sombra. Sombra:Sii con voz de hipnotizado por Sunset Cream Pie: Como lo pudiste hipnotizar! Sunset Shimmer: Bueno veran intento renunciar y haci le pague tiene tanta magia y fuerza que lo absorbere y a ustedes segun un libro lo s elementos + magia oscura= a limites de poder. Angela: Tu estas ciega no podes obligar a la gente y es verdad. Sunset Shimmer cargaba una bola de fuego la tiro pero hirio a Twilight Hunter. Twilight Hunter: Eso no es suficiente vos de lastimada y cansada Sunset Shimmer: Ponte el amuleto del alicornio y domina equsetria conmigo y no le hare daño a tus amigas pero la enzerrare. Mane 8 moviendo la cabeza diciendo no. Twilight Hunter: Hecho pero no lo haras verdad si claro. Interior de TD: sal Shadow Hunter Interior de SH: ¿Quee? Interior de TD: Solamente haslo. Interior de Sh: Hecho Twilight Dash :Ven bien aqui estoy. Twilight dash se pone el amuleto y pasan pensamientos y lagrimas hasta que es toda de una capa negra y los colores del arcoiris se hiban desvaneciendo ...... Sunset Shimmer: Atacalos ya! Twilight Dash:Risa diabolica buajajaja Wegg: Detente dale atacame! Rarity Pie: Somos tus amigos llorando casi Twilight Dash lanza un hechizo que por afuera parece brusco pero no es nada. Sunset Shimmer: Dame la mano (si se la da absorve la fuerza) Twilight Dash: Hecho Al darle la mano uso los poderes en contra y al toco el amueto revento y TD abrazo a sus amigos. Sunset Shimmer: Noo!!!!! Wegg: Je Ancestros: Eso fue asombroso tu si eres una princesa TD y la transformaron en un alicornio puro. Princesa Destello: Tengo el agrado de presentarles a la princesa Twilight Dash now princess td it was now princess into it was it was it was (estribillo) Princesa TD: Tengo el honor de anunciarles que sin mis migas y aprendi que la disilucion si trabajas es tu ilucion Mane 8: Si todo siempre estara bien+ Abrazo grupal FIN Galeria En construccion si quieren demen un casco Categoría:Fan-fics